


Day Off

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: lazy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: lazy

Kiros sighed and banged loudly on the door yet again. 11:20 AM Esthar Time, and counting. He knew he had been knocking on the door since just after 10, because the Deling elites gave him a disapproving glare and reminded him every time he checked in on them.

Finally, he gave up and knocked the hinges out of the door.

Laguna was lying on the bed, clad in nothing but his underwear.

Kiros cleared his throat.  
"Mr. President, the delegation from Deling--"  
"Can kiss my ass. I've decided it's my day off." He playfully batted his eyelashes. "Bring me breakfast in bed?"


End file.
